In high performance long range missiles, there is especially a need for shielding such components of a missile as the warhead section and the guidance section. Also, the shield should be low in cost and light in weight.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a shielding device that is relatively low in cost and light in weight.
Another object of this invention is to provide a novel shielding device in which the tin material is prevented from spallation by using an overwrap reinforcement to contain the spallation of the tin material.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a shielding device that is capable of withstanding 500 taps per exposure and to withstand multiple exposures (Which are not directly additive) of as much as 1,000 taps.